the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan is the titular protagonist of Disney's 36th full-length animated feature film of the same name. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Hua Mulan. Bio Personality At the start of the film, Mulan is introduced as a free-spirited outcast; a clumsy girl who is unable to follow rules, regulations, or traditions. Despite this, she has a warm heart and wants nothing more than to uphold her family honor while keeping true to herself. Because of her society, however, this is difficult to accomplish and often brings chaos and embarrassment into her life. The driving force of Mulan's journey is the love she has for her father. When her father is drafted to serve in the Emperor's army, Mulan steals his orders and reports to the camp in his place to protect him as well as to satisfy her desire to prove her own self-worth. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into—particularly in the lives of women. Early in the film, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Mulan was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. During her time in camp, Mulan's personality takes a shift. She proves to be fierce, both physically and mentally, as well as self-reliant, impressionable, and persistent. As she learns the ways of strength and agility, she rises to the top of her class, setting an example for the men surrounding her and soon earns their respect and friendship. Over time, Mulan's quirky ways and comedic elements fade, symbolizing her growth, as she becomes more of a mature woman by the third act of the film; one who has the ability to perform successful tactics through quick-thinking and mental observation, as opposed to mere brute strength (something that is idealized in her camp) which would eventually result in saving her fellow soldiers, as well as China, on notable occasions. Nevertheless, she retained her humble nature, not once becoming overconfident and boastful, even after becoming a beloved heroine and receiving countless amounts of praise and respect from the very society that continuously opposed her. It wasn't until Mulan returned home and received a loving welcome from her father that she truly emoted her satisfaction over her previous successes, proving her goal, overall, was to uphold her family honor, while being true to herself; this being visually and thematically represented by her relationship with her father. By the sequel, it is shown that Mulan's personality, seen during the latter half of the first film, has remained. Mulan is a responsible young woman, seen as a fearless warrior, leader, and beloved role model among her people, both men and women. Nevertheless, she is also fun-loving and jovial, especially when seen with Shang, whom she had developed a strong, romantic relationship with by the start second film. The sequel also shows her to be rather laid-back, open-minded, and philosophical, believing in the practice of following one's heart. Physical appearance Mulan is a young woman; tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes and straight, black hair that used to be long and went down to her waist. Later in the film, when she leaves to join the army, she cuts her hair with her father's sword into shoulder-length and ties it up in a bun. This helps her blend into the army so that the other soldiers don't know that she's really a woman. In the second film, her hair was grown, not to its original length, but it's noticeably longer than before. In promotional works, her hair is always shown as its original length, down to the waist. During the two films, Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful Hanfus (Chinese dresses) to her soldier's getup, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple Hanfu, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports kung fu styled soldier's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's Hanfu and her father's armor. Except when she goes to the matchmaker, Mulan does not to wear any makeup or anything to beautify her appearance but, even without anything to enhance her looks, Mulan is naturally beautiful nonetheless. When she sleeps, she wears a light blue tank top, short blue shorts, and is barefoot. She wears a dress consisting of a green long-sleeved shirt with olive brims and both yellow skirt and inside shirt with a low cut neckline, blue wrap, red waistband, and black ballet flats, but also has been seen barefoot as well. To impress the matchmaker, she had her face painted in white, red lips, black hair tied in a loose bun with a red hair ribbon, narrow crimson, and pale pink Chinese skirt, pink jacket with long, flowing sleeves, aqua and plum collar, blue wrap with a red ribbon to fasten it, light purple scarf, same color shoes, jade bead necklace, gold dangling earrings, and a special lotus flower hair pick. When she was disguised as "Ping", she has black hair tied in a bun with a teal ribbon to look like a man (when cuts her long, beautiful hair with her father's sword into a shoulder-length), and dark green soldier armor. In the Martial Arts sequence, she had a cream suit. In the Shan Yu battle, she wore a teal dress consisting of a poet-sleeved blouse, long olive vest with a crimson collar, crimson belt, light pink sash, and same color shoes. Abilitieshttps://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Fa_Mulan?action=edit&section=4 Although Mulan possesses no magical or superhuman powers, she has military training courtesy of Shang. *'Martial Arts:' As part of her training, Mulan learned kung fu, eventually becoming proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. *'Swordsmanship' Mulan honed her skill with her father's sword and became an expert swordswoman, easily holding her own against even the battle-hardened Shan Yu. **'Lightsaber Combat: '''Mulan is also a very skilled Lightsaber combatant, using a mixture of '''Form II: Makashi', Form III: Soresu, and Form IV: Ataru, where she can cnontend with the most skilled Lightsaber duelists and is very skilled in Blaster delfection. *'Marksmanship:' Under Shang's tutelage, Mulan developed skill with ranged weaponry, from the bow and arrow to gunpowder cannons. And even more so with more modern firearms. *'Force Skills:' *'Horseback riding:' Even before her time in the army, Mulan is an excellent equestrian, further enhanced by her bond with loyal steed Khan. *'Strategist:' Mulan is also intelligent, cunning, and resourceful, as shown on several occasions, such as when she was first to climb the pole and retrieve an arrow embedded in the top successfully during training. Knowing her unit was vastly outnumbered, she was able to quickly think of using the last cannon to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army, quite literally stopping them cold, and later lure Shan Yu into Mushu's firing range. When she pulled out her fan, she acted as though she was in shock from having nothing left to fight with, when all along she planned to disarm him with it. Main weaponry *Howa Type 89 assault rifle *Type 26 Revolver *Teal Samurai Saber Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Characters Category:Scapegoats Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Archers